Life of an auror
by pink demon zebra
Summary: Harry has to go on an auror mission, what will happen? My first fanfic, It will have 4-5 parts.
1. Chapter 1

"

"Ginny, Ginny" I opened my eyes to see harry leaning over me.

"Harry, what are you doing, it's" I glanced at the clock "3:30 am!"

"I got an owl from the ministry, i have to go to work" I felt my heart sink. Harry was always being called into work. I sat up against the headboard of our bed

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, i think somewhere in Northern Finland, but we might also go to Russia, Sweden or Norway."

"So it's a long mission?"

"Probably, about 2 weeks." I frowned

"You'll miss Lily's 5th birthday" looking at his eyes i could see that he hadn't realized that he would miss his daughters birthday.

"I'll try to be back as soon as i can, but i have to go now." He leant down to hug me. "I'll be back before you know it" he whispered in my ear. He gently kissed the top of my head before he let go.

"I'll miss you, but it's only 2 weeks."

"I'll miss you too" i said as he started to get out of our bedroom. I put on my robe and walked towards the window. I heard the door close and a few seconds later i saw a figure walking a few meters and then disappearing with a loud crack.

I got back into bed and tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible, i must have fallen asleep at last since I suddenly woke up, drenched in sweat. Another nightmare. I used to have nightmares every night when harry, ron and hermione were on the run, after they got back they became less and less frequent, until harry started auror training and had to go on missions. When he was gone the nightmares came back. At night images of him lying dead flooded my mind.I knew that if he was dead or hurt the ministry would owl me as soon as they knew about it but still. An owl could get lost, stop it ginny! I told myself as i walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Harrys POV

I left my front yard with a crack. When i reached the ministry everything was quiet, i made my way to the elevator. When he reached the auror department, he saw that there weren't going to be a lot of people on the mission. In fact the only other person than him and this boss there was one of the best aurors in the whole world, Thomas Diggle. This meant that it was probably a dangerous mission. My boss quickly explained the mission and said that they would be leaving in 10 minutes. I grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing, 5 minutes later i was done. I put the letter in an envelope and put it in my pocket.

Ginnys POV

"James, Albus, Lily!" I called up the stairs, a minute later i heard the steps of my three children racing down the stairs. I smiled to myself as they sat down with me at the breakfast table.

"Where is daddy?" Lilly asked.

"He had to go away for work, you know like he does sometimes."

"Oh"

"How long will he be gone?" This time it was james who was asking.

"Well he thinks he will be back in 2 weeks." I glanced at Lily to se if she had reacted.

"But my birthday is in one week! That means that he'll miss my birthday!"

"That's right Lily but sometimes he can't choose which missions to go on, he has to do what Mr. Muchamore tells him to, and they needed him on your birthday."

Harry's POV

I climbed out of the tent, it was freezing cold. Today was Lilys birthday. My little Lily was now five years old. Even more snow had come during the night, we are currently located at the swedish border to finland.

"Did you get anything new on his location?" I asked Thomas who had also peered out of his tent.

"Yes, in fact he has travelled south, to a place called Sarek. We will be apparating there tonight.

Our things were packed up and put into a small bag with a crack i felt the familliar tug behind my navel and the slight nausea. Suddenly i was in the middle of a chaos. Four people where duelling, one of them was the man we were looking for. I quickly reached for my wand, but just as i was about to grab it i saw a spell being cast at me, then everything went black.

Ginny's PoV

It was cold, it was december 8th and the first snow had come a few days ago. The quidditch season was coming to an end but we had one more game against Puddlemore United to play. I got of my broom and quickly made my way towards the changing rooms. It was dark and i had to go pick up the kids at the burrow before i got home.

After a quick shower i put my clothes on and made my way outside to apparate when an owl landed on my shoulder. I gently removed the letter attatched to its leg and it fly away. When i looked closer at the note i saw that it was from the ministry, my heart stopped as i read what it said.

_Ministry Of Magic December 8__th__ 05:32 pm_

_Dear Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter,_

_ Your husband, Harry James Potter has on mis mission to Russia, Finland and Sweden been severely injured. He is now at St. Mungos and we would like you to as soon as you get this report to the St. Mungos information desk._

_Sincerely_

_David Thompson_

_Head of Auror Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

I just stood there for a minute before it sunk in, when it did i quickly grabbed my bag which i had dropped and apparated to st. Mungos.


	2. Chapter 2

I just stood there for a minute before it sunk in, when it did i quickly grabbed my bag which i had dropped and apparated to st. Mungos.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Potter, I believe my husband Harry is here" I said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes, he is, fourth floor room 382"

"Thank you" I said and hurried to the elevator. It seemed like ages before the elevator got up, and even longer before the doors opened. I ran through the corridor looking at the numbers at the doors. Different scenarios flicking through my mind. How bad was it? What if he was dead? 379, 380, 381 and at last 382. There stood a guard outside the room who refused to let me in.

"Who are you, and what is your relationship to Harry?"

"I'm Ginny, and i'm his wife, please let me in" To my frustration he didn't move.

"Do you have identification?" I sighed looking through my way to large bag for my ID card. Finally i found it and handed it to him.

"Now will you please let me in"

"Okay" He said stepping out of the way and handing me my ID card.

When i stepped inside i saw a hospital bed with several healers around it. In shock i walked towards the bed. There he lay, still, he almost looked dead. I sat down at the chair next to Harrys bed taking his hand in mine. After a while a healer came up to me and took me into another room.

"How is he doing, what happened, will he be ok?"

"Well, we don't know what curse hit him, what happened was that he and Mr. Diggle were apparating to the place where the man they were chasing was and they landed in the middle of a duel with several people involved. Mr. Diggle brought him here about 30 minutes ago."

"But will he be ok?" I repeated

"I'm sorry, but we don't know anything yet. We found this letter in his coat pocket, it's adressed to you." She handed me a small folded up piece of parchment with my name on it and i immediately started reading.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ If you are reading this it means that i am either dead or injured. I hope you never get to see this letter, since that would mean that i'm either dead or injured and we wouldn't want that would we? I always write letters like these when i'm going on dangerous missions and so far you thankfully haven't had to read any of them. I'm now either dead or injured and i just want you to know that no matter what I love you, always will with my whole heart. As you know you were the last thing on my mind when Voldemort killed me and you are always on my mind when i'm gone. Tell the kids that i love them too, i really wish i could have been there for Lily's birthday, but like you probably explained to her i don't choose my missions. If I die I want you to be happy, and if you fall in love again which I hope you will please don't feel guilty, I want you to have a family that loves you, even if i'm not able to be a part of it. I have to go now, be strong and stay safe._

_Love always,_

_Harry  
_

I looked down at the letter and i felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I walked into the room where Harry was and saw that the healers had left the room. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine again. After a while i heard a group of people come in. I looked up to see Mom, Hermione, Ron, Lily, Albus, James and Teddy enter the room. As soon as she saw me, Hermione ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"He'll be OK, I know he will" She whispered in my ear. I looked over her shoulder to see my children and Teddy just standing there. Lilly didn't understand what was going on.

"Why is daddy sleeping?" Lily asked.

"Well, daddy met a very bad man who hurt him, and he got so hurt that he became uncontious." Teddy, Albus and James seemed to know what was going on and they just stared at the man who was usually so full of life lying completely still infront of them. I looked at Ron who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, not quite knowing what to do, I could see the shock in his eyes, his best friend was lying in a hospital bed yet again, but this time the healers had no idea what to do. He slowly walked forward, staring at the body, and not knowing what to do he pulled me into an awkward hug.

"He'll be fine" He said trying to cheer me up "I promise"


End file.
